Jump Rope Masters (transcript)
"Jump Rope Masters" is the sixteenth episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description During track and field time one Wednesday, Coach Garrison comes to teach the class how to jump rope. At first, everyone but Erin, cannot do it. But then about two weeks later, Maraya finds out that she's the only one in her class that cannot jump rope until she gets so mad that she runs far and jumps hard enough to find out that she can finally jump rope like everyone else. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the school at the field and then zooms into it closer) Ms. Sherrit (claps hands): Class, say hello to our special coach, Coach Garrison. Students: Hello, Coach Garrison. Coach Garrison: Hello, kids. Today, you're all going to learn how to jump rope. Students: Ooh! Coach Garrison: Before you try doing it yourselves, let me teach you how to do it. All you have to do is to get a jump rope, step over it, and then use your hands and wrists to swing the rope over your head like this. (She demonstrates how to do it to the class) Students (not seen): Wow! Coach Garrison: Now you try. (The students each grab a jump rope and then try for themselves) Students: (grunting, sighs) Erin (not seen): Hey, look at me, everyone! (Camera points at Erin jump roping well) Other students: Whoa! Ashley: How can she jump rope already? It's only been a minute. Erin (stops jumping): I can do anything because I'm great at it. Maraya (mad): Erin, you're just saying that to brag about yourself. Erin (mad): No, I'm not, Maraya. Ms. Sherrit: You know, Erin, Maraya has a point. You are bragging about yourself. Erin: Oh. Ms. Sherrit: Don't get carried away with your bragging about being the best jump roper, okay? Erin: Okay, Ms. Sherrit. (Ms. Sherrit walks away from her) Erin: By the way, what I was saying was that I'm the best jump roper in the class and you're not, so there. Maraya (mad): Erin, stop bragging or else you'll worsen the problem. Erin: All right, Maraya, I won't. Maraya (sighs): Thank you. (She also walks away from Erin to continue practicing her jump roping) Maraya (looks at camera): I think I might need a little help here. (The scene changes to where it is a few hours later. Setting changes to the inside of the bus) Maraya: Hey, Ms. Carolyn, do you think you can come over to my house after you finish your route? I really need your help to practice jumping rope. Ms. Carolyn: Sure I can, Maraya. I'll come over later to help you practice. Maraya: Awesome. Thanks, Ms. Carolyn! (Scene changes again to where Maraya is waiting outside of her house until Ms. Carolyn comes) Ms. Carolyn (not seen): Hi, Maraya! Maraya (turns around): Hi, Ms. Carolyn! Hi, Mr. Danny! Mr. Danny: Hello! Ms. Carolyn (walking up): Me and Mr. Danny have decided to help you practice jump rope. Maraya (getting up): Great! Then let's get started. Ms. Carolyn: Okay. (releases jump rope) Mr. Danny, grab the other end of the rope, if you would, please. Mr. Danny: Okay, Carolyn. (He runs to grab the other end of the rope) Ms. Carolyn: Okay, Danny, start it up. Mr. Danny: Yes, Carolyn. (When they start swinging the rope, Ms. Carolyn talks to Maraya) Ms. Carolyn: Start jumping whenever you're ready, Maraya, and we'll say a special jump rope rhyme. Maraya: All right. (As soon as she runs to the rope, they both start a jump rope rhyme) Both: Down in the valley Where the green grass grows, Ms. Carolyn: There sat Carolyn Sweet as a rose. Mr. Danny: Along came Danny And kissed her on the cheek. Both: How many kisses Did she get this week? (start counting) 1, 2, 3 - (Maraya steps on the rope) Mr. Danny: It's okay, Maraya. Everyone steps on the rope when they start to jump rope, like my wife, Carolyn, when she started at your age. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, yeah, I did, but now that I'm older, I can do it perfectly. (walks to the center) Maraya, Danny, start swinging the rope. Mr. Danny: All right, Carolyn, we're swinging it. Ms. Carolyn: Watch this, Maraya. (She starts jumping over the rope) Ms. Carolyn (singing):��Jump roping is fun to do If you want me to include you Even if it's for just one go You better not be so, so slow�� (Camera points at Maraya for a second and then points back at Ms. Carolyn singing again) Ms. Carolyn (singing):��La, la, la, la, la, la, la, La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Even if it's just for one go You better not be so, so slow�� Maraya (not seen): (applauding) Mr. Danny (applauding): Whoo-hoo! Carolyn, that was great. (Ms. Carolyn is then seen bowing) Maraya: Wow, Ms. Carolyn, you just made up your very own jump rope song! Ms. Carolyn: I sure did because I'm the best singer-songwriter and I was the best jump roper in my school. Maraya (mad): Hey! Now you're bragging, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: I am? Maraya (mad): Yeah! (Camera points at Mr. Danny) Mr. Danny: Uh, honey, I'm afraid to say this, but Maraya sure has a point there. You are bragging about yourself and that's not right. Ms. Carolyn: Oh... Maraya (mad): Brag, brag, brag. All you ever want to do is brag. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, I'm sorry, Maraya. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings by bragging about myself. Please forgive me, please? Maraya (turns around): Okay, Ms. Carolyn, I'll forgive you. (She starts holding her hand) Maraya: As long as you don't brag about yourself anymore. Ms. Carolyn: I won't. Now let's get back to practicing jumping rope. Maraya: Okay! (She follows Ms. Carolyn back to where they were jump roping. The scene changes once again to where she is at the field the next day) Novalee: Hey, Maraya, look what I can do. Maraya (gasps): You can jump rope already? But it's only been a day since we've started practicing! (After she finished jumping rope, she asks Maraya what she thinks of her jump roping) Novalee: I know. So what do you think of my jump roping skills? Maraya: They're great, I guess. By the way, how can you jump rope perfectly after a whole day? Novalee: I practiced. Maraya: Whoa. (Erin joins in the conversation) Erin: Hey, Maraya. Hey, Novalee. Both: Hey, Erin. Novalee: Look, Erin, I can jump rope now. Erin: Let me see. (Novalee shows Erin her jump roping) Erin (applauding): Wow, that was great, Novalee! Novalee: Do you really think so? Erin: Yeah! Novalee: Thank you, Erin. Erin: Now, let's get Ashley so we can do a jump rope rhyme. Novalee (not seen): Okay. Maraya: (sighs) (It changes to where she is on the bus a few hours later) Maraya: (sighs) (Scene zooms out) Maraya (sad): Ms. Carolyn, it's only been a whole day and Erin and Novalee can already jump rope perfectly. (sighs again) Ms. Carolyn: Don't worry, Maraya, I'm sure you'll be able to jump rope perfectly, too, just after you get a lot of practice. Maraya: You're right, Ms. Carolyn. I've only just begun, which means that I can't give up quite yet. Ms. Carolyn: That's right. Practice again and again without giving up, and also remember my special jump roping song that I made up for you. Maraya: Oh, yeah, your special jump roping song. I will. Thanks, Ms. Carolyn. (Scene changes again to where Maraya is outside of her house later) Maraya (thinking): Now how does Ms. Carolyn's special jump roping song go? Oh, yeah. (She starts practicing jumping rope while singing) Maraya (singing):��Jump roping is fun to do Even if it's just for one go?�� (She stops singing) Maraya: Wait, that's not it. (sighs) Oh, well, forget the whole special jump roping song. I'll just jump rope without singing instead. (starts counting) One, two, three, four, five - (She steps on the rope) Maraya (mad): Ugh, I can't do it! (to herself) Don't give up, Maraya. (counts again) One, two, three - (Maraya steps on the rope again) Maraya: I just did it again. (sighs) Jump roping is harder than I thought. (Some music plays while each day passes by. The scene changes once again to where Maraya is on the field two weeks later) Maraya (gasps): Oh, no! Now everyone in my class can jump rope perfectly. (Camera points at Erin, Novalee, and Ashley jump roping and then at Emily. After that, it points back at Maraya) Maraya (sad): I'm the only one in the class that cannot jump rope perfectly. Ms. Sherrit (not seen): Class, Coach Garrison is here! Others (running over): Yay! Maraya (sighs): Yay. (She follows the others to their area to sit down) Coach Garrison: Hello, kids. Nice seeing you again. Now, who can jump rope perfectly after two weeks have passed? Novalee: Me! Erin: And me! Ashley: And me! Other students: And me! Coach Garrison: Wow, about everyone has improved. Everyone except you. Other students: (laughing) Erin: Maraya's such a big baby. (laughs) Maraya: Stop it, everyone, especially you, big bragger. (not seen) You've hurt my feelings. Erin: I have not! (Whistle blows) Coach Garrison: Settle down, kids. You've all done great, and I'm proud of it. Now get out there and do some group jump roping. Other students (running back): Yay! Maraya (sighs): No, thanks. I'll just stay here. Ms. Sherrit: Are you sure, Maraya? Coach Garrison: I'll help you practice so you'll be like everyone else. Maraya (gets up): No, thank you, coach. (mad) I'll practice for myself until I'm 64. (She runs away, which causes Coach Garrison to chase after her) Coach Garrison: Wait, come back! (Setting changes to another area of the field where Novalee, Erin, and Ashley are beginning to jump rope) Erin: Let's do the rhyme "Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear". Novalee: Okay! (As soon as Erin and Ashley start swinging the rope, Novalee starts jumping while they're all doing the rhyme) Ashley: Teddy bear, teddy bear Turn around. Erin: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Touch the ground. Novalee: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Touch your shoe. All: Teddy bear, teddy bear, That will do. Ashley: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Go upstairs. Erin: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Say your prayers. Novalee: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Turn out the light. All: Teddy bear, teddy bear, Say goodnight! (They stop doing their actions to cheer) All: Hooray! Novalee: Let's do it again. Erin and Ashley: All right. (While they are doing it again, Maraya is just standing there, thinking) Maraya (in her own head): I can't take it anymore. Everyone in my class can jump rope but me and it makes me want to give up. (out loud) Ugh! (She runs over while jumping rope with the others) Maraya (mad): I, want to, give up, now! (pants) (Moment of silence) Other girls: (cheering and applauding) Erin: Yeah, Maraya! Ashley: Whoo-hoo! Novalee: Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? You jump roped all by yourself! Maraya: I did? Novalee: Yeah. Ashley and Erin, swing the rope so I can prove it. (Ashley and Erin start swinging the rope so Maraya can start jumping) Other girls: One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! (cheering) Yay! Erin: Try to do another ten, Maraya. Maraya: Okay. Other girls: Eleven, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, nineteen, twenty! (cheering) Hooray! Ms. Sherrit: What's with all the excitement, girls? Erin: Look, Ms. Sherrit, Maraya can jump rope now! Ms. Sherrit: Let me see. (When they start swinging the rope, Maraya jumps over it perfectly) Ms. Sherrit: Wow! Coach Garrison: Impressive! Ms. Sherrit: Maraya, you're the best jump roper ever! Maraya: Wow, thank you, everyone. Hey, I got an idea. Let's make up our own jump rope rhyme! Other girls: Great idea, Maraya! Maraya: Erin, Ashley, swing the rope. Erin and Ashley: Okay, Maraya. (As soon as the rope is being swung, Maraya starts jumping above it) Maraya: After failing many times, I'm able to do it well With the help of all my friends And Ms. Carolyn, too, that is the way! Others: (cheering and applauding) Ms. Sherrit: Way to go, Maraya! (Coach Garrison walks over to Maraya) Coach Garrison: I knew you could do it, sweetie. (She hugs Coach Garrison) Novalee: Three cheers for Maraya. Hip, hip - Others: Hooray! Novalee: Hip, hip - Others: Hooray! Novalee: Hip, hip - Others: Hooray! (laughing) Maraya: (laughing along) (When she stops laughing with the others, the scene fades out to an end) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley * Jalen * Jamarcus * James * Emily * Anna * Tori * Nick * Akeerie * Bianca * Ms. Sherrit * Coach Garrison * Mr. Danny Trivia * This is the first and only appearance of the character Coach Garrison. * There are no non-speaking characters or characters that didn't speak very much in this episode. * Not only did this episode teach the viewers about not giving up but it also taught them not to brag about themselves. * This is the second episode where the students in Ms. Sherrit's class did some track and field activity. * This is the third time where Ms. Carolyn comes over to Maraya's house. * In the UK, the episode is called "Skipping Rope Masters" instead of "Jump Rope Masters". Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 1)